


Choose Your Own Adventure Fic: “Protect Me From What I Want”

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Multi, Unfinished, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aint no end cause I aint finish this overwrought bullshit.  Tried to make smut but ended up over-thinking it.  So non-smut 3some with no ending.  Send me endings plz!  </p><p>Just publishing to get rid of it tbh.  Gonna redo this as PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Adventure Fic: “Protect Me From What I Want”

There aint no end cause I aint finish this overwrought bullshit. Tried to make smut but ended up over-thinking it. So non-smut 3some with no ending. Send me endings plz! 

Just publishing to get rid of it tbh. Gonna redo this as PWP.

Agron huffs warm breath into his palms, watches Nasir make beeline for Castus. Nasir’s face grows animated with interest in words vomiting forth from bound Cilician’s blood-stained mouth. 

Nasir’s evasive dark eyes meet his own for brief startled moment before Nasir pulls himself away from Castus’ side. 

"Agron." Nasir moves cautiously to Agron’s side. Agron peers over Nasir’s head through swirling snow. Castus’ eyes flash challenge that Agron carefully weighs in his big cold hands.

*

To Agron’s annoyance, Nasir falls to pleading for pirate’s life in privacy of their tent. “Pirates formed plan of betrayal absent Castus’ knowledge.” Warm body now divested of furs molds itself to Agron’s skin as Nasir wraps his arms round Agron’s neck in tight hold. ”And absent his aid I would have fallen to Roman sword.”

Agron turns his head away from Nasir’s upturned face, from full lips seeking kiss. “Speak no more of this, Nasir.” 

In the half-light within tent, shadow hiding within Nasir - part of Nasir not glimpsed before pirate’s arrival - flickers across Nasir’s face.

Agron nods to himself, forced at last to accept Castus’ challenge.

*

Agron kneels beside bound pirate, pitching his voice low. “You are determined to pursue this?”

Castus laughs softly, dried blood staining his full lips. ”I pursue nothing. He comes to me. If I take pleasure in his company I am not to blame.”

Desire to kill pirate flares up so strongly that Agron gnaws bloody hole into his bottom lip to restrain himself from violence. 

Knowing dark eyes search Agron’s face. Agron’s hand drops to his gladius despite himself. 

Pirate’s hands spread in placating gesture. ”He has told me his..cup…is spoken for..”

Agron’s hands fall away from weapon. ”His cup fucking *overflows*.”

Castus smirks. ”Yet blush upon his smiling face when my touch was upon his skin…Breath catching in his chest when next I appeared by his side in narrow alley, shoulders brushing as we ran to warn of Crixus’ riot…I believe his cup merely half-full.”

Next moment Castus’ body falls sideways onto snow from force of Agron’s blow to his nose.

Castus lies with gushing nose staining snow red, gurgling bitter laughter. 

Agron thinks of Nasir’s skin, unnaturally pale from lifetime spent shut up within villa walls. Nasir who had traveled no farther than filthy mines beyond villa before collar was torn from neck, opening eyes to world beyond. 

Nasir, who has glimpsed ocean just beyond walls of Sinuessa only in passing. Nasir, who imagines world beyond horizon in rare moments of idleness.

Then Castus, who brings world to Nasir.

"How can I ever fucking be rid of you?" Agron (whose whole world is blood and death and killing and Duro and Nasir, most of all Nasir) ponders aloud. Killing Cilician, even in secret, will only create martyr for Nasir to sigh over. 

”You know already where answer lies,” Castus coughs. His hands fall to his breeches, point to where his cock lies hidden. ”I desire only taste of nectar so sweetly offered. Flower himself is yours to pluck.”

Agron swallows bile and nods.

*

"You do not set him free as promised." Edge of panic pulls Nasir’s voice into high pitch. His nervous hands wring together, he paces in place by Agron’s side. "Agron!" 

Agron ignores him. Before Agron stands Castus, hands still bound together. Castus’ wide kohl-lined eyes follow Agron’s every movement.

"You spirit me to your tent to kill me? I thought you of more honor than this," Castus cries. "Nasir, see him to reason!"

Nasir stands by, picture of indecision and misery. His mouth opens to give voice to renewed protest, but Agron bends to cover Nasir’s mouth with his own, pushes his tongue through soft parted lips and licks inside Nasir’s mouth, tastes Nasir’s teeth and tongue and spit.

Nasir responds with surprise, then pleasure, melting into Agron, moan escaping him when Agron tips him backward so that his leg is forced to wrap around Agron’s thigh for balance. 

When Agron pulls away, Nasir’s eyes are glazed, his hair wild. 

"Undress," Agron tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nasir actually takes off his freakum dress…Turn to page 19
> 
> Agron is just having a nightmare…Turn to page 666
> 
> Castus is having a really good dream…Turn to page 69


End file.
